


telephone blues

by floralicious (slightlyraspberry)



Series: dynamic lives, static signals [1]
Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: Basically a headcanon dump but more coherent, F/F, Movie Night, Sibling Bonding, You can pry gay Kat from my cold dead bisexual hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyraspberry/pseuds/floralicious
Summary: Alfendi is tired, and Kat just wants her brother to keep in touch. Lucy is... otherwise occupied. A movie night.





	telephone blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably super out of character but I don't really care
> 
> (P.S. I'm sorry if I butchered any accents please forgive my American ignorance)

“And that about wraps up the Simmons case, Prof.” 

Lucy dropped the file on the Prof’s desk, where he was sitting and studying another open case file.

“Thank you, Lucy,” said Alfendi absentmindedly. “I'll double-check it later.” He kept looking at the page in front of him, eyes glazing over as they moved back and forth pointlessly.

Lucy gazed down at the Prof. “You quite alright?” It looked almost as if he was going to fall asleep. Just watching him made Lucy drowsy. As her eyelids started to drop, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

“Yes, just tired. The amount of homicides going on recently is a tad overwhelming. I appreciate your help with all these cases.” While Alfendi spoke, Lucy took out her mobile .

**Text from: Kit Kat**

_**make sure al is coning to movie nite 2day** _

It buzzed again.

_**the basrrerd was “sick” last weel** _

“Hey Prof, Katrielle wants to know if you’ll be at my flat later for movie night,” Lucy said. “We’re watching some Rector film with Leonardo diCameo and Cate Quinslet, if that's any incentive.”

Alfendi sighed. “Tell my sister it will take a little more than a romance film to get me to see her.”

Lucy started typing.

**Text to: Kit Kat**

_I don't think he wants to come. Seems dead tired if you ask me._

**Text from: Kit Kat**

_**tell that asdhole I’m getting the good pizza and mr. lipsli’s cookies** _

_**and if he doesn't come I'll make sure he ends up on a mysteey room caae file** _

“She's getting the good pizza from that place by Guildhall. And cookies from the bakery on Chancer Lane,” Lucy read from her phone.

“Plus she said, and I quote, 'if he doesn't come I’ll make sure he ends up in a Mystery Room case file.’ I think she means as the victim, Prof.”

Alfendi got up from his seat behind the desk. “Fine. Tell Katrihell I'll be there. Your flat is near hers, correct?”

“Aye, P. Usle Avenue. I'm number 33, just shoot me a text when you get there,” Lucy said. She smiled, writing a quick confirmation message to Kat before slipping her mobile back into her pocket. 

“That being said, I've got to get back. Hilda will have my hide if I don't clean the flat before we have guests, and we've finished enough cases for today, dontcha think?” Lucy glanced back at the Prof for confirmation, but he was already buried deep in his case file. 

“Yes, fine. See you later,” he mumbled.

As she walked out the door, Lucy shouted over her shoulder at the Prof. “It's at seven! Don't be late!” 

-

Alfendi sat, stewing in his car. Traffic was a nightmare come to life at six o'clock on a Friday evening, apparently, and the unusually warm fall weather helped nothing. The inspector was sweltering in his turtleneck, even without his lab coat.

 _For fuck’s sake_ , he thought. _I thought rush hour was over when I got home._ Cars honked all around him, but Alfendi just looked out the windshield and mourned the loss of a quiet night at home.

_Damn Kat and her damn movie nights. Why can't she just call me like a normal person to catch up? And I bet she's bringing her damn girlfriend too. Two goddamned couples and I'll be fifth wheeling. Good thinking, Al. You give in to your goddamned kid sister and now tonight will be louder than Dolly Hollerday at a kids’ concert._

Traffic started to move, and Alfendi moved with it. He supposed seeing Katrielle again wouldn't be so bad, but it had only been two weeks since they had last seen each other. One if you counted the time she dropped into his office on business. But he liked Lucy’s place, and Hilda would be there. The movie didn't sound so bad either. 

_This could be fun_ , thought Alfendi as he made his way through the still-busy streets. He braked suddenly, jerking himself forward as another car cut him off at an intersection. 

“Dickwad!” He yelled out the window, shoving out a hand with one finger raised. _Or maybe not so much._

-

Lucy opened the door almost right as Alfendi sent her a text. Over an hour later, he had managed to find P. Usle Avenue again. By the time he arrived it was 7:14 P.M., and the whole party was already there.

“Hiya, Prof!” Lucy beamed at him, and Alfendi returned the smile.

“Hello, Lucy. Sorry I'm late.” He stepped into the modest flat, which was filled with knickknacks and bright colors. His former co-worker was sitting on a large couch in the living area, typing something on a laptop.

“Hi, Al,” said Hilda, barely glancing up from her work. “Good to see you.”

Alfendi smiled. “Likewise, Hilda. It's been too long. You really ought to accompany Lucy to the Yard more oft- oof!”

Katrielle Layton had jumped on him, smothering him in a tight hug around the neck. 

“Big brother!” She squealed.

“Hey… Kat… rielle…” Alfendi croaked out. He spotted a blonde-haired woman occupying a chair next to Hilda. “Hello… Mayor-” he gasped- “...Lowonida.”

“Just Pipper is fine, Inspector,” said the mayor through her giggles.

Kat released him, and Alfendi took a few huge breaths. “Jesus, Katrihell. Are you actually trying to kill me? After I showed up and everything?”

“Yes, because you missed last week's movie night!” Kat said in a voice suspiciously close to a growl. “I’ve been worried sick, not to mention you looked terrible when I saw you at the office last week. You look even worse now, you silly boy.

“Have you slept at all this week? And look at this. Roots, Al.” Kat reached up and pulled the top of his head towards her, frowning at the brown hair around his part.

Alfendi, head still bowed, met Kat’s eyes. “Sorry that making a living is keeping me from dyeing my hair,” he jibed. “We're a bit stressed up at the Mystery Room.”

“Wait, Prof, your hair color isn't natural?” Lucy had taken a seat and was leaning on Hilda.

“Nope!” chirped Katrielle. “He dyed it this color when he was- what were you, Al, seventeen?” Alfendi nodded in agreement. 

“Around that time.”

“Oh Lu, you should have seen it! Dad was so shocked, I thought his eyes might fall out,” Kat said.

Hilda looked up and grinned. “Al made me and Justin help touch up his roots in school because he didn't want to pay for a professional.” Lucy laughed at this and buried her face in Hilda’s shoulder.

“Enough about my hair, how about the movie? And food? I only came because we're getting the good pizza,” Alfendi grumbled.

Katrielle’s eyes lit up like stars. “Oh, the pizza should be delivered any minute! I can’t wait! Pipper, you set up the movie so we can start it as soon as the food gets here, right?”

“All taken care of, darling,” the mayor said from her seat. “It's like you care about the food more than me!”

“Mmm…” mumbled Kat as she watched the door, waiting for a knock.

Soon the detective got her wish, and flung open the door. She hurriedly paid the delivery girl and toted a stack of pizza boxes in.

“Okay…” she said. “A medium Hawaiian for Al and Hilda…” Katrielle pushed a box into Alfendi's arms. He moved to sit next to Hilda, forcing Lucy to release her girlfriend and sit amongst several cushions instead. Hilda snapped shut her computer at last and turned her attention to the food.

Lucy took a pizza box offered to her by Kat. “Large pepperoni?” she asked. 

“Enjoy,” Kat replied with a wink.

She handed Mayor Lowonida a small box. “A personal cheese pizza for my beautiful lady-” she sat down as close as possible to Pipper “- and two almost-everything pizzas for me!”

“How are you going to eat all that?” Alfendi scoffed. “Jesus, Kat. Good thing you bike everywhere.”

Katrielle frowned. “Well, I don't understand how pineapple on pizza could possibly taste good to anybody. How you two can stand it might be the only mystery I can't solve.”

“Oh, shut up,” Alfendi said, though he was smiling.

The mayor pressed a button on the remote, and the movie started. 

“Ah, what romance!” said Lucy around a mouthful of pizza. “They knew right away that they were meant to be, even bein’ strangers to each other.”

“I think our love is just as strong, dear,” said Hilda. She dabbed at her mouth before moving to the other end of the couch. She sat next to Lucy once more and kissed her cheek.

“As is ours,” Pipper said. Katrielle smiled at her. Kat leaned her head on Pipper’s shoulder and took another bite of pizza.

“What about you, Al?” Kat said, mouth still full. “Anyone special I should know about? I don't know anything about your life, seeing as you haven't called me.” With this she gave Alfendi a pointed look.

He considered flipping her off, but decided to just speak. He didn't really care about disturbing the movie at this point. “Well, prospects have dwindled. I haven't met anyone worth dating in ages. Not that it's your business what my love life looks like, Katrihell.”

“Hmmm,” murmured Kat, eyes on the screen. “All I'm saying is that Ernest is available.”

Alfendi just looked at his sister, dumbstruck. Once again, he thought about giving her the finger. “Are you nuts? I'm at least ten years older than that poor kid! At least! Not to mention how you led him on, the sap.”

“I pay him now! And-”

“Y’know, I were jus’ talkin’ to an old friend of mine. She’s a pretty lass if I ever met one, and clever too. I'm sure I could convince her to go on a date with you, Prof,” piped Lucy. 

“I appreciate the sentiment, Lucy, but it's really a non-issue. Dating isn't an important part of life right now. Work is the priority.” Now it was Alfendi's turn to give a pointed look to Kat. 

She studiously ignored him in favor of the film. Alfendi grumbled indistinctly as he shoved a chunk of pineapple into his mouth. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and lay down on it, settling down to watch the movie.

-

“Al? Come on, wake up.” Katrielle shook her brother. Alfendi was passed out on Lucy’s sofa. He had shoved a pizza box to the floor.

Katrielle was trying desperately not to wake Lucy and Hilda, who had fallen asleep snuggling together.

She continued to shake Alfendi. “Wha? Kat, what’re you-”

“Shhhhh,” she said, pointing to the cuddling couple.

“What's going on?” asked Alfendi. He was whispering this time.

“The movie’s over. Come on, you can stay in my flat, it's just down the street. Flora’s room is empty since she's in America.” Kat paused and tugged on Alfendi's arm. “Up with you now.”

She dragged the man off of the couch. He reluctantly walked out the door with her, too tired to really understand what was going on. Katrielle waved an arm at Pipper, asking her to join them.

The trio walked down Kat's street. It was lit by sturdy street lights, the kind nice to look at. Everyone walked in silence as they admired the few stars above.

Kat thought to herself how idyllic it was. A perfect night.

They entered Katrielle's flat. It was marked by a pretty blue door,which creaked upon being opened.

Pipper flipped a light switch, illuminating the dark hall. 

“I can drive back to my home, Kat,” said Alfendi, now at full volume and full attention. 

“Hush, it's late and I've got an empty room. Plus, your place is across town. You're staying,” Kat replied. 

Pipper silently moved to Katrielle's own room, while Kat and Alfendi headed towards Flora's. Alfendi immediately flopped into the tidy bed.

“I miss Flora,” he said. 

“Me too,” said Kat, “but she wouldn't appreciate having your shoes on her bed.”

Alfendi laughed and moved to remove his shoes. “Thanks for letting me stay, Kat. Really.”

“Goodnight,” she sing-songed as she closed the door.

“Love you,” said Alfendi.

“I love you too, big bro,” Kat said through the cracked door. “Now sleep. You need it.”

Katrielle walked down to her room, where she found Pipper undressing. “Now that we're alone…” said Kat, “what am I going to do with you?”

They both grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Clarifications: 
> 
> Timeline: Set sometime shortly after Millionaire's Conspiracy. 
> 
> Nicknames: Alfendi calls Kat "Katrihell" because hell is what she gives him (haha I think I'm funny). Lucy kalls her "Kit Kat" because she's sweet.
> 
> Kat's cursing- She doesn't curse out loud as it's not very gentlewomanly, but has no qualms about cussing out her brother over text. He is, after all, the one who taght her every curse in the book.
> 
> The living situation- Kat and the mayor alternate between each other's homes. Flora lived in Kat's spare room for a month or so, but has since returned to her life and career. ( I think she's significantly older than Kat and Alfendi because she couldn't have been younger than 12-14 when Al was adopted or born. This is assuming he was adopted as an infant.)
> 
> Flora's location: Flora is in America with parties who will probably become named in a shorter follow-up fic.
> 
> Technology- If someone tries to tell me they have a crime scene simulator but not cell phones in the Laytonverse I'm going to scream.


End file.
